1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowling pin, and more particularly to a bowling pin including a reinforcing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bowling pins are required to be stricken by the bowling balls, and are thus required to be made of stronger wood materials, such as the wood materials of the maple trees. As shown in FIG. 4, illustrated is a typical bowling pin made of such as the maple wood material. The bowling pin is directly machined or manufactured from a maple wood log material, by such as the lathing machines. However, a large portion of the maple wood material should be cut off before the bowling pin may be formed or produced. In addition, the neck portion of the bowling pin will become the weakest portion that may be easily broken. Furthermore, it has become more and more difficult to obtain the maple wood materials.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bowling pins.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bowling pin including a reinforcing structure for increasing the striking resistive effect to the bowling pin and for increasing the working life to the bowling pin.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a bowling pin made of less wood material and made of less maple wood material.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a bowling pin comprising a core, a bar secured on top of the core for forming a neck portion of the bowling pin, and a reinforcing rod engaged in the core and the bare for reinforcing the core and the bar.
The core includes a recess formed therein, the bar includes a projection extended therefrom and engaged into the recess of the core for solidly securing the bar to the core.
The core includes a screw hole formed therein, the reinforcing rod includes an outer thread for threading to the screw hole of the core and for solidly securing the reinforcing rod and the bar to the core.
One or more outer panels may further be provided and engaged around the core, and preferably engaged around a portion of the bar for solidly securing the bar to the core.
An outer cloth layer or such as the woven or non-woven cloth material may further be provided and engaged around the outer panels for reinforcing the outer panels.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.